What Else is New?
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: A collection of phone conversations between Sasuke and Sakura and what happened after they took place. Sasusaku
1. NYC

"What Else is New?"

By Uchiha-Griffin

What?! Of course I'm Kishi Masashimoto!! Creator of… um… Nay-roo-toe! --yea, that's it…--

Summary: A collection of phone conversations between Sasuke and Sakura and what happened after they took place. (SASUSAKU).

--NYC Version--

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn…"

"Aw, Sasuke-kun! You don't sound happy to hear from me!"

"Would it surprise you if I said I wasn't?"

"No, not really. But I know you'd be lying. Anyway, I was wondering if you could come pick me up, Sasuke-kun."

"Um, why? Did you get lost again?"

"Well, yes, kind of… I'm somewhere in the Wall Street Area, At least that's what the map says… and I'm by some weird brass bull… "

"Sakura, it's nighttime. Why in the heck are you even outside?! Especially with a map!! Do you know how stupid that is?!"

"Not really, Sasuke-kun. Why?"

"Sakura, just… what street are you on?"

"I don't know, Sasuke-kun. I can't see a street sign."

"You just said you had a map!"

"I know, but it's really dark and the writing is too small to read…"

"Ok, let me get this straight. You're in New York City, in the Wall Street area, alone, at night, and there isn't any light nearby?"

"Yep!"

"Sakura… just stay where you are, I'll find you."

"Ok, Sasuke-kun!"

"Oi, Sakura…. You're so gonna get it when I get there."

"Why, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, just… ugh. How many times have I told you to not go out ANYWHERE in the big city at night?!"

"Hmm… 10.. 11... 13 times, Sasuke-Kun!"

"You sound proud."

"Oh, do I?"

"Stop acting so innocent! Do you know how much you freak me out when you do stuff like this?!"

"Aww, Sasuke-kun, you DO care!"

"Hn…"

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun…"

"What?!"

"Oh… you sound annoyed with me…"

"…What is it, Sakura?"

"I'm not gonna tell you now!"

"Sakura…"

"Oh! I see your car! You're driving over the speed limit, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

--(Sakura hangs up because Sasuke has pulled up)--

"Sakura... get in the car." Sasuke said, slowing to a stop beside her.

"OK, Sasuke-kun! Wow, you were really worried for me, weren't you?" Sakura said, sliding into the passenger side of the Aston Martin.

"Hn!" he grumbled, speeding away from the gang-infested areas of New York.

"Admit you were scared." Sakura chided, setting her hand down lightly on the center console and smiling at him.

He glanced at her and his expression softened.

"I... was worried about you. A lot."

"A lot?" Sakura asked, smiling wider.

"Yes." Sasuke answered, setting his hand down gently on hers.


	2. The Sound Village

"What Else is New?"

By Uchiha-Griffin

What?! Of course I'm Kishi Masashimoto!! Creator of… um… Nay-roo-toe! --yea, that's it…--

Summary: A collection of phone conversations between Sasuke and Sakura and what happened after they took place. (SASUSAKU).

Apparently they have phones…

-THE SOUND VILLAGE-

--

"HI, SASUKE-KUN!"

"Oi, Sakura, are you always this loud?"

"You should know… I'm always with you."

"Hmmm… good point… anyway, whatdoya want?"

"Umm… It would appear I'm once again in a foreign environment with no means of escape…"

"You're lost, to put it simply."

"So it would seem."

"Where this time?"

"Um… the Sound village?"

"Sakura!! I told you never to go there alone!"

"I'm sorry! I wanted to see why you opposed to it so much and now I definitely see why and there's creepy curse-marked people attacking me and now Orochimaru… GAH!"

"Sakura?! Orochimaru is there?!"

"Take that you creep! Yeah, Saku-Punch! (BOOM!)"

"She dropped her phone?! Dammit…"

"When Sasuke gets here, you're gonna get it!"

"Geez, just go ahead and tell him I'm gonna be there."

"Yes, of course Sasuke is coming! So keep your Michel Jackson hands away from him, you pervert!"

"Oi, Sakura."

"Oh, HELL YES I just called you Michael Jackson you… hey, what're you doing to my…!"

(Sakura's phone goes dead)

"Crap."

(SASUKE ARRIVES AT THE BATTLE SCENE)

Orochigaylord: Sassuuukkkeehhh! (running to Sasuke with anime tears)

Sasuke: Dude, you're the worst excuse for a man I've ever met.

Orochigaylord: What?! But Sasuke-uke…

Sakura: Listen, dude. Sasuke was, isn't, and never will be a Gaylord like you.

Sasuke: And I'm NOT an UKE! To Sakura I'm….

Orochigaylord: WTF? You two have…

Sasuke: …

Sakura: Its none of your business, Gaylord!

Orochigaylord: Shut up, pink top.

Sasuke: Oohhhh no…

Sakura: Did you just call me… Pink top?

Orochimaru: Yeah, I did! Whatcha gonna do about it?!

Sasuke: (Runs and hides)

Sakura: SAKU SMASH! (she punches the ground and rocks fly up everywhere, and one hits Orochigaylord in the face.

Orochigaylord: -dead- O.o

Sakura: MUAHAHA!

Sasuke: Um… wow. Should I be scared of you?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: What?! Honest question!

Sakura: I'd never hurt you Sasuke-kun! Unless you leave me again, that is…

Sasuke: Like that's ever gonna happen. Oh, and Sakura? We've never really tested if I'm the uke or not… maybe we should… Never mind, frick the formalities!

Sakura: (Tackled to the ground, she can't talk now)

Sasuke: (Sorry, he's busy )

--

Hehe. Hope you liked chap 2!!


	3. Burbon Street

"What Else is New?"

By Uchiha-Griffin

No need for disclaimers anymore, I took care of that for the first and second chapters….

Summary: A collection of phone conversations between Sasuke and Sakura and what happened after they took place. (SASUSAKU).

Apparently they have phones…

If you don't know what Bourbon Street is famous for, this might not make sense…. It's known for its crazy nightlife, 'questionable' merchandise, and rows and rows of strip clubs. -sweatdrop-

--

Bourbon Street, Louisiana

"Hello?"

"Sakura, where are you?"

"Whatdoya mean, Sasuke-kun??"

"I just drove past Bourbon Street and I saw someone with pink hair."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! You conjure up visions of me at every turn! How… sigh Fine. Yes, it was me."

"How many frickin times do I have to tell you?! don't go off by you… wait, you're truthfully on Bourbon Street?!"

"Yes, Sasuke! Help me, I'm scare… Hey!! Don't touch me, you pervert!"

"Sakura, someone touched you?"

"Um… Sasuke-kun why do you sound like you're ready to kill someone?"

"Sakura, what's the nearest store you're by?"

"Um…. Hustler's Hollywood…. (to someone else) No sir, I don't need a job, thank you… "

"What the…? Anyway… I'm parking now. Stay where you are."

"But Sasuke-kun, you have a business meeting."

"They can wait a while."

"But… you're the head of Sharingan Companies."

"Precisely. They won't start without me. Plus, I have a good excuse."

"Sasuke-kun… Hey, hands to yourself, buddy!"

(Sasuke slams the car door really hard and some paint chips off)

"…Um, Sasuke-kun, don't kill anyone, please."

"I'm not making any promises."

"But…"

(Sasuke hangs up because he sees Sakura)

Suddenly, a man came up behind Sakura and grabbed her wrist. She spun around to face him in pure terror.

"Hey, baby. How's about you and me, all night long? I'll treat you reeeaaalll good." The man said, beginning to drag her away.

Sasuke ran and jumped; within seconds a roundhouse kick hit the man in the face, causing him to let go of Sakura and crash into a pole.

The whole crowd gasped and gathered around the two men, Sakura being pushed outside the circle, forgotten.

"You sonofa…" the man began, then quickly stopped talking when he saw Sasuke's death glare.

"What the frick is your problem?!" the guy asked when Sasuke turned his back on him.

"What's…MY problem? All I have to say is…" he leaned down and got a good fistful of the guy's shirt, lifting him up with just one hand.

The crowd stood in amazed silence.

"Keep your filthy hands off my girl." he said, his voice black, and his eyes momentarily turning blood red. The man nodded once in utter terror.

Sasuke smiled, but not kindly. It was more of a 'You gonna die' smile. But he just threw him back to the ground.

The crowd dispersed slowly. Sakura ran up to him, nearly in tears. "Thank You, Sasuke-kun, thank you!" she sobbed into his suit jacket.

He smiled and hugged her close. "Anything for you, love." She looked up at him, smiling. "Now, c'mon! I have a meeting to make!" He grabbed her hand and ran back toward his car.

--

Hehe. There's chappie three!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!

I know it was a little short, I promise the next one will be longer J

--

WEIN Bonus Theater!! (1)

Sakura hopped out of Sasuke's car and walked around the driver side to meet him.

"Um, Sasuke-kun what happened to the paint?…" Sakura asked, pointing to the chipped paint on his car door.

Sasuke just shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me."

Inner Sasuke: 'Note to self. Don't slam car door as hard when you're trying to save Sakura from perverted maniacs. I causes paint to chip.'


	4. NYC again!

What Else is New?!

Special winter Edition! (even though it's summer.)

(Sorry for my small amount of knowledge on radiators. If I got something wrong, please tell me.)

----

"SSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSUUUUUKKKKEEEE-KUNN!!"

"Oy, Sakura, stop screaming."

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but I have a huge problem!"

"What is it, Sakura?"

"If you're going to ask like that, I'll just hang up!"

"Sorry, sorry. What is it, Sakura?"

"Thank you. Now, what I was going to say was, SSSAASSSUUUKKKEEE-KUUNN! MY RADIATOR IS BROKEN AND ITS SNOWING OUTSIDE!!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Help me… fix it?"

"Fine. Well… what's broken about it?"

"Some doohickey fell out and there's no hot air coming out."

"Doohickey?"

"Yeah it's this little thing and…"

"Sakura, just shut it, I'm coming to help you."

"Wait, aren't you working today?"

"I can take a few hours off, I run the company. I'll just have Itachi cover for me."

"But you hate your brother!"

"If it's for you, I can take it."

"KYYYAAA!!"

"Did you just fangirl squeal?

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun! Thank you!"

"Hn."

"Aww!! You sound so embarrassed!"

"Sakura…"

"Sorry, sorry. Hehe!"

"Oh my gawd… You're so cute…."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Nothing…."

"KKKYYYAAAHH!"

"Sakura, stop it."

"Sorry. Hehehe!"

"I'll be there in five."

"You're a savior, Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah, I know."

--

Sasuke pulled up to Sakura's apartment complex, parking next to her black convertible. She was waiting for him in the doorway to the stairwell in red and black striped knee-hi socks, black and white plaid boxers, one of his old black jackets, and a white Zoo York hat.

"Sasuke-kun! You're here!" She gave her award-winning smile and ran over and glomped him. "Oi. Sakura, not in front of all these people." A few passersby had turned to admire/stare at the couple. "Oh, sorry Sasuke-kun! I'm just so happy you came to help me!"

"Anytime, Sakura." he gave a small smile and took her hand, going upstairs to her apartment. When they got there, Sasuke went over to the radiator and examined it for a few minutes with Sakura peering over his shoulder anxiously. "Ahh, Sakura. This radiator is so old. I can't fix it, because the piece that broke…" -he held up the 'doohickey' - "Isn't sold anymore. You're going to have to buy a new radiator."

Sakura looked devastated. "No! I barely have any money right now! I'll need to start saving… cut back on shopping, and put it in…" Sakura was strategizing with herself when Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, don't worry about it. I can just buy you one."

"…!? Sasuke-kun! Oh, I couldn't let you! That would be… like…. Relationship abuse, or something…!"

"Sakura, really. It's not a big deal. Think of it as one of your Christmas presents from me. Christmas is only three weeks away. I can afford it. No trouble. But… just one catch."

"Oh no… what?"

"It could take as long as a week for it to arrive at your apartment- and then a day to be installed, and your old one taken away…"

"Sasuke-kun! I could FREEZE!"

"Sakura, you're not going to freeze!" He said, exasperated. "How do you know?! Maybe next time you come to my apartment, I'll be a Sakuracicle, and then… and then….!!!" Sasuke clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sakura. If it bothers you that much I can stay with you until it comes." Sakura's expression immediately relaxed. "REALLY?! WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR ME, SASUKE-KUN?!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yes. Of course I would. There will be no Sakuracicles on Sasuke Uchiha's watch." "How can you assure that?" Sakura asked slyly with a smirk. Sasuke smirked right back.

"Lets just say that for the next you won't be getting much sleep. We have to keep you warm, after all…"

------------------------------

Haha well I thought I should update this because I found this file on my computer. I added some stuff and now here we are. Hope you liked.

I am Griffin, hear me Roar!


End file.
